AatC: Do You Believe In Miracles?
by thelonechipmunk
Summary: Alvin joins a dodge ball team. An unfortunate accident occurs just before a big tournament, rendering Alvin with a broken paw, however, he's healed the following day before the tournament! Read to find out how! This was written to represent a true story I was told while at a Christian paint ball event.


**(The following fanfiction is based off of a true story, as in for the most part, this actually happened in real life. If your're an Atheist, you may not be for much longer!)**

Ever since Dave had taken the chipmunks in, sparing them the dreary night in the downpour, he'd been taking care of them as his own children. He fed them, clothed them, enrolled them in school, and one day even brought them to church for the first time, something completely alien to the chipmunks.

Alvin had been skeptical about Christianity at first because he didn't like the idea that so many of the things he'd done and considered fun were sinful. Nevertheless, he made his decision and pledged his life to God. Theodore did so as well without question. Of them all, the only one that remained atheist was Simon. He refused to believe that '_some ghost created us and everything else_'. No one pressured him about it, so he agreed not to complain as they all continued to go to church. Life went on.

Alvin had still been his troublesome self but never did anything truly harmful, and Theodore was...well...Theodore. Simon had simply proceeded along with his own studious life. Not much else changed for a while.

Several months passed, eventually reaching out for early December. Alvin had joined a dodge ball team, and ironically, being a little chipmunk, he was the best! The team won every game so long as Alvin was playing, and every victory he would thank God for the gift of his talent and the opportunity to have fun playing the sport.

He continued to play dodge ball for a while, and one Friday, he was having a one verses one with Ryan, just the day before a dodge ball tournament among West Eastman High and multiple other schools that offered a plaque and a gold trophy to the first place school's team.

Alvin heaved up one of the red rubber balls and hurled it at Ryan, missing only as the latter shifted out of it's path. Ryan picked up a ball and looked at Alvin. They both smiled.

"Hey, Alvin!", Ryan yelled.

"Yeah?", the red-clad chipmunk replied.

"We're SO gonna win that tournament!"

"With God's help, there's nothing we won't win!"

"Sure thing, fur ball, now catch!"

And with that, Ryan pegged Alvin with the ball. Alvin collapsed onto the wooden gym floor, staring at the ceiling in shock. He felt a strange burning sensation in his right paw and looked down at it. At first, it looked normal, that is until he noticed the white and swelling lump pressing into his wrist from the inside. He reached for it with his other paw and gently began to stroke it but immediately brought his left paw away and yelped in pain.

Ryan quickly realized something was wrong and ran over to help, "Alvin! You alright?", asked Ryan.

Alvin shook his head side to side with his eyes tightly shut, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

Ryan had called 911, never once bothering with any school staff, and Alvin was soon driven off to a hospital where the remnants of his family arrived just in time to hear the doctor announce that he had broken his wrist.

As Alvin laid on the cool, soft hospital bed, a green cast littered with it's first few signatures wrapped about his arm, the unfortunate reality of this was quick to sink in for him, "Oooh...oh no. I...I'm not going to be able to be at the tournament! That's all I've been thinking about all week! I can't just bail out on the team!"

Alvin was released from the hospital that same day and cried himself to sleep on the ride home.

The following Saturday, Dave took Alvin, Simon and Theodore to church at nine in the morning to consult the Pastor about Alvin's predicament, though not knowing if any good could come of it. When they got there, there were already around a dozen teens there helping set up the place for Christmas. They approached the Pastor, who, once he noticed the cast on Alvin's arm, frowned wide eyed.

"Alvin, my dear boy, what happened to your paw?! Don't you have a sports event of some sort today?", exclaimed the Pastor as he knelt down and said chipmunk padded up to him, already starting to tear up again.

"*sniff* Yeah. All because of a stupid accident yesterday, now I...I can't-", Alvin was then cut off by crying hiccups and buried his face into the Pastor's outstretched hand.

The teens noticed Alvin and his crying and promptly dropped what they were doing to come over and comfort him.

The Pastor picked the sobbing chipmunk up off the wooden floor and held him up to his shoulder, "Um, d-don't worry, Alvin. We'll all pray for you. Alright?", the Pastor said whilst looking over at the teens, who then nodded in acknowledgment.

"We pray to you, Lord..."

The teens, Dave and Theodore all closed their eyes and repeated in unison, "We pray to you, Lord...

"...that Alvin shall be healed..."

"...that Alvin shall be healed..."

"...in the name of you, Lord Almighty."

"...in the name of you, Lord Almighty."

"Amen."

"Amen."

At that precise moment, Alvin's paw was instantaneously healed. A feeling of utter wellness washed over him and he tried to flex his arm the best he could with the cast on.

Alvin grinned massively, "Guys! It's not broken any more!"

Everyone else but Simon and the Pastor laughed and cried out in joy and relief, but the latter two simply stared in shock.

The pastor stuttered as he spoke, "Th-that wasn't supposed to happen! I-I truly did NOT think that would happen! Wow...you kids must have a lot more faith than me. Ha! Th-that's honestly the sorriest think I've ever heard of. The priest being ill-faithful."

Simon didn't say a word but continued staring as the cast was removed by a kid who happened to have a knife, and Alvin was still perfectly fine after it was gone, rubbing his wrist and opening and closing his paw without faltering the slightest bit.

Dave drove the boys off to the hospital again shortly after for a check up. An x-ray was taken by the same doctor as last time, and when he came back to them with the results, his face was contort with utter confusion.

"Ugh, I don't know what to tell you guys. That wrist was broken in two places just yesterday and now it's as if it had never been broken in the first place. I don't know what's up with you freaky Christians, but you've just forced me to believe in miracles!"

Alvin looked over at Simon, who soon noticed him and reverted his attention back to Alvin. The red-clad chipmunk smiled. Simon groaned and looked down at the tile floor.

That night, after Alvin won the tournament with a baffled Ryan, upon going to bed, he found a note card folded up underneath his pillow. When he opened it up, he grinned from ear to ear as he read the three words scribbled onto it in pen, 'Yes, I believe.'.

**(And so, that's the story! The parts of it that I know were true was the healing of the hand through prayer, the Pastor's reaction, the Doctor's x-ray results and reaction, the broken hand itself of course, and the fact there was a tournament close to the time of the breaking of the hand. In this fanfiction/nonfiction short, Alvin represents a volley ball playing girl who had came to her church's Pastor about her broken hand. They prayed for her and she was thus healed instantly. The x-rays taken later showed that she really had been healed without any further medical attention, meaning despite the cast, or duration of time to naturally heal. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! God bless you all and may all munk kind reign! P.S. If you only like nice stories like this one, you may want to stay clear of my others.)**


End file.
